


Batlicity oneshots

by Ellabee15



Series: Smoakin' Heroes [22]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 20,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity/Bruce Wayne one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaDemonessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this assumes an established relationship between Felicity and Bruce and begins around the same time as a certain DCEU film. Because Bruce needs a reason to want to go after Clark.

As always thanks to Lademonessa, whose awesomeness defies traditional adjectives, for the cover art

 

 

 

 

"How was the board meeting?" Bruce asked as he drove to the Metropolis office. Felicity sighed heavily.

"Let's just say I can't wait to get home and have you help me relax." She said, her voice warm and drained.

"Wine and massage." Bruce said.

"And bubble bath Mr. Wayne." Felicity said. "You and me in a bath with bubbles and wine." She paused and her voice dropped to a whisper. "I need to talk to you about something."

Bruce flexed his fingers on the steering wheel and sped up slightly, wanting to get to the building faster. "I'll be there soon, Mrs. Wayne." He replied. Outside the glossy Metropolis glass covered buildings went past. He was only 6 blocks away when it happened. He turned a corner and almost slammed into a stopped car. "Asshole." He growled.

"What is it?" Felicity asked. He shook his head, looking ahead of him. Something was very wrong.

"A bunch of cars are stopped in the street." He said. People were getting out and looking at the sky. Bruce took his phone off speaker and stepped out, turning to try and see what they were seeing. What he saw made his blood run cold. "Felicity where are you?"

"I just got to the building lobby, why?" She'd picked up on his fear, though he'd tried to hide it. He gulped as he looked up at the giant alien ship descending in the sky. A beam shot down from the ship, hitting ground and the entire city was rocked by a tremor. He fell to his feet and his phone was knocked out of his hand. He heard Felicity scream.

"BRUCE."

He stood and grabbed it. "Get to somewhere safe, I'm coming for you." He looked at the street. It was useless for him to drive. Even now people were abandoning their cars and running through the streets. He ran in the direction of the Wayne building. Only 6 blocks, he thought to himself, grateful that even though he'd hung up the cowl, he hadn't stopped training. More tremors and soon he was fighting the ground shaking, rising and falling beneath his feet. An object zoomed over his head. He fell to his knees, looking up. Above him, flying were...he squinted to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Two men. Flying, fighting and shooting beams out of their eyes. The beams hit buildings, causing them to fall. He watched in horror as they flew straight into the Wayne Enterprises building.

"NO." He shouted, getting to his feet and running as fast as he could, ignoring the burning in his limbs and lungs as he inhaled the dust from the destruction around him. "Felicity."

"I'm here." She sounded scared, but was trying to put on a brave face. "Not my first earthquake."

He gritted his teeth. He'd promised when he'd hung up the cowl that they were done with this type of life. With danger and uncertainty. But who could have predicted that aliens would use their planet as a battleground? People ran by him, rushing in every direction. He'd just made it to the Wayne building when a large section of it fell.

It was if he was under water. All sounds were muffled, all the people ran by him, he barely noticed any of it. He couldn't breathe. Letting out a howl of despair, he ran forward. His eyes watered as dust enveloped him. "Felicity." He called out. "Felicity." 

He squinted through the dust. There was a pounding in his head and a high pitched noise that was ringing in his eardrums. He needed to find her. The lobby was destroyed. She was here, she said she was here, so she had to be here. He began digging through the rubble. There was only one thought in his head. "Find Felicity." 

"Bruce." The voice was faint, but he stopped his movement. He was digging in the wrong place. 

"Felicity, where are you?" He asked. 

"Here." She was fading. 

"I'm coming. I'll find you." He said moving aside the pieces of the building. There was a flash of pink under the rubble. Dusty and...he swallowed in horror. Blood. That was blood. He quickly but carefully pulled the pieces of concrete off of her. She coughed, looking up at him. 

"I hope you have insurance." She murmured. 

"Shhh." He said, picking her up. "Don't talk. I'll get you to a hospital." The only one he knew was 8 blocks away. He had to get there. "Hang on, baby." He said, getting up. "You'll be okay." 

By the time he got to the hospital her eyes were closed. By some miracle, it had not been hit by the alien fighters. 

"My wife needs help." He shouted. The hospital was understaffed and everyone was working trying to help the injured. 

A nurse ran over, checking her pulse and examining her injuries. 

"Save her." He begged. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity blinked her eyes open. She couldn't move. Everyone of her nerves screamed in protest as she tried to look around. She was in a hospital bed, but the shades had been drawn. She glanced down. There were bandages, needles and other scary things attached to her. And Bruce. Bruce had pulled a chair next to her bed and was asleep, his hand clutching hers. He'd clearly been there a while; he was sporting stubble and his hair was covered in dust. There was more  on his shirt and...blood...hers, judging by the amount of bandages she was currently wearing. 

She tried to move her hand, grimacing as every muscle in her arm felt as though she was on fire. He gripped her hand tighter, not wanting to let go. He opened his eyes, looking at her. She lifted her hand and put it on his head. "You're all gray." She croaked, her throat raw and dry. 

A look of relief spread across his face and he pressed her hand against his lips. "I was so scared I'd lost you." he murmured. 

"Never." She promised. 

"I'll hold you to that." He said. 

"How bad is it?" She asked. Bruce got up and called for a nurse. Sitting back down, he took her hand again. Taking a breath he began listing injuries. 

"Minor concussion, fractured left femur, 3 cracked ribs, I dislocated vertebrae and a large amount of small lacerations." He closed his eyes. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

He hesitated. "This is going to sound insane." He said. "But...aliens destroyed a large part of Metropolis." 

Felicity gaped at him. "I think I'm feeling that concussion." She mumbled. 

Bruce smiled. "I'd think it was crazy too, but I saw it happen." He pushed  a strand of hair from her face, caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers. "God you're beautiful." 

Felicity let out a dry croak as a nurse came in. "I'm sure that's not true." 

"It is." He replied. "Seeing you alive and well is the most beautiful thing in the world." 

"Sir." The nurse said. "We're going to need you to leave. Now that she's awake you're going to have to adhere to..." She gulped as Bruce shot her a glare. "Regular...visiting...hours." She took a step back. 

"Bruce." Felicity said, squeezing his fingers. He ignored her. 

"I'm not leaving." He growled. Felicity shut her eyes. The poor woman had no idea who she was dealing with. 

"She needs her rest." She tried. "It's hospital policy." 

"I'll handle it." Felicity said, giving her a small grimace. "My husband's a bit...protective. Can I have some water?" 

The nurse nodded and picked up Felicity's chart. "I'll just...go find a doctor." She fled. Felicity turned to look at Bruce. 

"Come closer." She said. Bruce moved his chair up, leaning in. Felicity batted his face. It didn't have much force to it, but Bruce pressed a hand to his cheek in indignation. "Shame on you." She grumbled. "For terrorizing a poor woman who's only trying to do her job." 

"She had to know there was no room for negotiation." He said. "And wait until you've healed to hit me again." 

She sighed, her eyes fluttering closed. "You should go home and get some sleep." She murmured, feeling her energy drain. 

"I don't need it." He said. "And I'll go home when you do." 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

"Ms. Smoak." Bruce walked into the lair and placed a large stack of papers in front of her on her computer desk. "Sign this please." 

Felicity frowned down at the papers. "This is an employment contract." She said. 

"I know." Bruce said. 

"For a position at Wayne Enterprises." Felicity said slowly, turning in her chair and looking up at him. His expression was smug. He thought she'd leap on the chance to work with him. She smiled, picking up the contract and handing it back to him. "I'll pass." 

He didn't take it. "Felicity." He said, his voice low and measured. He thought she was being ridiculous. "You have no viable source of income. Your team is fractured and you lost your job. No other company in this country is going to offer you so much as a job answering phones. I'm offering you the opportunity to be Lucius Fox's second in command with the understanding that when he steps down, you take over his department. There's no logical reason for you to stay here." 

"The city needs me." Felicity said. 

Bruce crossed his arms, affecting the air of an adult talking to a disobedient child. "It is my understanding that you've created programs which enable anyone to use these computers." 

"Yes." Felicity said. 

"And that Curtis Holt has expressed a desire to take a more active position in your operation." Bruce wasn't asking. He simply stated the facts he was sure were true. 

She glared at him. "So what you're saying is I'm disposable." 

"Never." The force with which he said the word and the flash she saw in his eyes was the first indication of genuine emotion he'd betrayed and not an act. She gulped Ever since the Bat Family and Team Arrow had formed an alliance post-Darhk she'd never known him to be anything but direct and honest, if a bit stoic. He closed his eyes, gathering himself. "Felicity, you have the possibility of doing great things, but being in Star City has held you back."

"And you thought that I'd respond to you demanding me to sign my soul over to you?" Felicity asked.

"I'm asking you to consider it." He said, taking the contract and putting it back in front of her. "After which you'll sign it."

Felicity felt like throwing it in his face. "You're an arrogant jerk, you know that?."

He shrugged. "I've been called worse." He stood and took her hand. "Until next time, Ms. Smoak." A brush of his lips against the back of her fingers and he left the lair. She blinked staring at her hand. Shivering, she put her hand down, looking back at the contract. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She signed it 3 days later. She'd come to realize that she and Oliver were falling on old patterns and it hurt too much for him to look at her with pained eyes. She loved him, it was true, but she couldn't trust him fully again and that broke her. She called Bruce. 

"You signed it." He said when he picked up. 

"You just get right to it don't you?" She said. "No hesitation, just dive right in." She winced. It wasn't as bad as some things she'd said in the past, but it could be misinterpreted. Especially since Bruce Wayne was tall, dark, and exceptionally handsome and had the whole Byronic hero vibe that apparently was her type because he'd featured in a few of her lonely late night fantasies. She was single, he was hot; it was simple math. 

"Occasionally I slowly work up to a desired outcome, but it depends on the situation." 

Felicity stiffened. Was he flirting with her? No. As amazing as Dream Bruce was, this was real Bruce. And she wasn't ready for a relationship. So even if he was trying to initiate Bat sex, she wasn't biting. 

"I signed it." She said. 

"I expect you in Gotham by next Monday." He said, before hanging up the phone. Felicity blinked and glared at her phone. Arrogant, self important asshole. She should have jumped on Sara's offer to leave with the legends when she had the chance. 


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity ducked out of the way as a dark shape zipped down to take out the men that were trying to steal her purse. She turned, waiting for the fighting noises to stop. Turning she grimaced. It would be more difficult to convince Oliver that she should be allowed in the field if he had to save her. "We gotta stop meeting like..." She trailed off as she took stock of the decidedly not Oliver hero in front of her. "This." She said.

He was tall, dressed head to toe in black with a bat emblazoned on his chest which explained the points he had on his mask that covered half his face. She gulped taking a step back. "Expecting someone else?" He growled, his voice impossibly low and gravelly as though he'd been gargling glass.

"Does anyone really expect you?" She said. "Especially considering we're not in Gotham?"

"I need to make contact with the Arrow."

"Who?" She said, trying to play innocent. He wasn't buying it. Stepping forward, he backed her against the wall.

"I know you work for him." He said. "I need to talk to him."

"If you know so much, then why aren't you going to him directly?" Felicity asked.

"Because being near you assures that I have his complete attention." He replied.

"That's ridi-" She hadn't even finished the word when Oliver landed next to them and aimed his bow at Batman.

"Get away from her." He growled.

"Excellent timing." Batman said dryly. "Wouldn't it have made sense to come and threaten those who'd actually planned on hurting her?" He motioned behind him to the men tied up on the ground. Oliver blinked down at them. "I'll meet you in your lair in 10 minutes Mr. Queen." 

Oliver's jaw dropped. 

Felicity stepped closer ignoring Oliver trying to pull her back. "We'll be there..." She came closer and whispered in his ear. "Mr. Wayne." When she pulled back he was wearing a smug smirk. 

"I'm encouraged to see that I wasn't lied to about your intelligence." He said, before shooting a grapple line and flying up to the roof. Felicity watched him disappear before turning back to Oliver. 

"What did you say to him?" He growled. 

Felicity shrugged. "I just told him his cape was stupid." 


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce glared as Felicity and Alfred walked into his room, enormous smiles on their faces. "Some people would find it suspicious that you were overjoyed at my suffering." He grumbled. Felicity sat on the bed next to him and held up a thermometer. 

"Open up." She said. He huffed, but opened his mouth. 

"This is ridiculous." He mumbled. 

Felicity frowned. "101." She said. "So you are staying inside today until this temperature goes down." 

"I feel fine." He grumbled. 

"Is that why you collapsed last night during patrol?" Felicity asked."You've been pushing yourself too much and now..." She waved the thermometer in front of his face. "You're staying here until Alfred and I clear you." 

Bruce turned to Alfred. "I suppose you're on her side?" 

"I have made you some soup." He held up a tray. Putting it on the bedside table he left. 

Bruce leaned back against his pillows. While he didn't want to give in to their demands, he really wasn't feeling well. Closing his eyes, he let out a breath. "So what do I do?" He asked. Felicity pressed a kiss to his forehead, her lips cooler than his burning skin. 

"Relax and let me play nurse." She said. Bruce grinned. 

"I like the sound of that." He said, reaching for her, but she moved, effortlessly evading his hands. He really was sick if he couldn't catch her. 

"Let's leave that for when you drop below 100 degrees." She said, grabbing the bowl of soup.


	5. Chapter 5

Felicity leaned back in her chair in the WatchTower. Thea and Barbara shared amused looks.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Barbara said. "Just that Bruce just won a major fight with the Riddler and is on his way up here and you're about to leave the control room for...'personal reasons'." She made air quotes. "The two of you are so obvious."

Felicity crossed her arms. "What do you think you know?" She said, sticking her chin up. Barbara and Thea smirked.

"That you and Bruce are getting freakaaaaaaay." Thea said in a singsong voice. Barbara nodded.

Felicity turned back to the computers. "It's not what you think." She mumbled.

"So you're not friends with benefits." Barbara said. "Look, we're not judging. Bruce is a very-"

"Smoking hot piece of manflesh." Thea supplied.

Barbara winced. "What she said." She shuddered before continuing. "And you're-"

"The cutest piece of vigilane catnip in the galaxy." Thea said. Barbara looked at her with concern. "What? Hal's words, not mine."

Barbara shook her head. "I worry about you sometimes." She mumbled before looking back at Felicity. "You're both adults and you both have needs. I just want you to be careful."

"Why?" Felicity frowned.

"Bruce is great at the sex part of a relationship, but not at...other things." Barbara said. Thea raised an eyebrow. "I work with the man and date his son." Barbara said. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"He a hoe." Thea said. Barbara facepalmed.

"No he's a player." She corrected.

"Is there a difference?" Thea asked.

"Yes." Barbara said. "Oliver is a hoe. Meaning that pre-island he'd let anyone and anything get into his panties." She glanced over at Thea. "No offense."

Thea shrugged. "I can't argue with the truth."

"Post island too." Felicity mumbled. "He slept with Isabel."

Barbara winced in sympathy. "But Bruce is more...shall we say...refined. He has the decency to romance the women he gets freaky with. He learns their names, gets them flowers. But doesn't commit." Barbara said.

"And what makes you think I'm not playing him?" Felicity asked. "I'm a grown up. I know what I'm doing."

Bruce beamed up to the WatchTower and shot the group a look.

"Oracle, Speedy." He paused, his eyes zeroing in on Felicity. "Overwatch." His voice was low and rumbling. Felicity smiled, getting to her feet. She walked towards him, stepping onto the beaming platform. He kept his eyes on her as she advanced.

"My shift is over." She said, stretching. He looked at her, his expression hungry.

"I know." He said.

"I'm tired." She said, moving to the control pad. She looked over at Barbara and Thea. "See you guys tomorrow." She punched in a secure location close to her apartment. "Bye." She said.

Bruce stood, shell shocked next to the now empty beaming pad. Barbara and Thea looked at his expression and grinned.

"Oh she is good." Barbara said as Bruce stormed off to his tower quarters.

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity came out of her shower, toweling off her hair only to be met with a very irate Batman.

"I suppose it's useless to ask how you got in." She said.

"We have an agreement." Bruce said.

"And I'm not feeling it tonight." She said.

"You were when I told you I was done with the riddler." Bruce said. "You told me to come up to the Watchtower, why? To make that power play in front of Barbara and Thea?"

Felicity frowned. "I..."

"I don't like games, Felicity." Bruce said.

"It wasn't a game." She said. "Just...something Barbara and Thea said...they know, by the way."

"I'm aware." Bruce said bluntly. Felicity blinked.

"Who else knows?" She asked.

"That's not important.' Bruce said.

"Bruce," Felicity glared, her eyes flashing. "Who. Else. Knows?" He sighed.

"Superman, Supergirl, Flash and Atom." He crossed his arms. "What did Barbara and Thea say."

"They sort of brought up your...dating history." Felicity mumbled. "If you can call it that."

Bruce closed his eyes. "That has nothing to do with this." He said. "I may have had some...dalliances-"

"That's putting it lightly." Felicity muttered.

"In the past." He said. "But none have been as long as this." He pulled her hips, toward him, his cape covering her. She gulped and looked up at him as he reached for the front of her towel. "And I've never chased after a woman before." 

"I suppose you want me to be honored?" Felicity pressed a hand to his chest with the full intention of pushing him back, but somehow her body wasn't connected to her brain anymore. 

"Felicity." His voice was a low growl. "Our agreement was the second someone found out, we'd stop." He smirked as she looked up at him, worried. She didn't want to stop this, was he calling it quits? "I've known about Clark and Kara knowing for about 3 weeks and I haven't put a stop to us. What does that tell you?" 

"That there's an us." Felicity said. "Like an us us, not a get naked and do inappropriate things in the batcave us, because we've done a lot of that, but...a maybe go out on a date us?" 

"We've done that already." Bruce said, tracing his finger along the top of her towel. She shivered as he brushed the tops of her breasts, gripping the front of his uniform. 

"What?" She said, trying to keep her brain focused on something besides Bruce and his fingers. He cupped her ass. 

"Iceland." He said. She blinked, shaking her head. 

"That was a mission." She said. "That does not count." 

"Oh?" Bruce said. "We had dinner, that I paid for, and then had sex. I'd say it was a pretty successful date." 

"You're skipping the part where we took out a weapons dealer." Felicity muttered. "Most dates don't include being held at gunpoint. And you paid because you're Bruce Wayne and it wouldn't do well for your reputation to cheap out and have your date pay for you." 

"So it was a date." Bruce said. 

"No, it- ah." Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. Bruce's hand was traveling up her spine, lifting the towel as he went. His cape fluttered against her back. She bit her lip. "I...don't know what I was going to say." 

Bruce picked her up and put her on the bed. "Good." He said, opening the towel. 

"Bruce." She shifted, closing her legs as he stared down at her, his eyes had gone dark. Pushing his cowl down, she ran a hand through his hair. He kept his gaze on her, waiting. She knew if she put her foot down, he'd leave. The decision as to whether or not this was going to become more was left completely up to her. She swallowed, meeting his eyes. "Can you...leave the uniform on?" 

He grinned, running a gloved hand down her side, the rough Kevlar lined glove leaving goosebumps in its wake as went over her hip. She bit her lip, tugging him down by his cape for a bruising kiss. Her eyes fluttered closed, letting the rough feel of his suit brush against her. She let out a whine, her grip on his cape tightening. 

"Eager?" He murmured. 

"Yes." She breathed. 

"Good." He pulled her hands off his cape and got up. She opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling. 

"What are you doing?" She growled, looking over at him as he sat on the edge of his bed, adjusting his cowl. 

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8." He said. "Wear a nice dress." 

"Are you KIDDING me?" She growled, grabbing for his cape. He moved back and she snatched only empty air. There was an amused smirk playing on his lips. He looked her up and down. 

"This is what you wanted, Felicity." He moved towards the door. "We're going to do things in order. That means dinner with no arms dealers and a minimum of three dates before this happens again."

Felicity threw a pillow at him, frustrated. He caught it effortlessly and grinned at her. Sure she'd wanted them to take things a bit more seriously, but she hadn't wanted them to stop having sex. "Bruce." She groaned. "This is unfair." 

"So was you pulling that stunt on the WatchTower instead of just talking to me." Bruce pointed out. Felicity opened her mouth to retort, but quickly closed it. He was right. 

"I'm sorry." She murmured, ducking her head. 

"Tomorrow, 8." He said, tossing her pillow back. She caught it, pressing it against her chest. 

"Tomorrow, 8." She agreed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce followed Oliver, Barry, and Clark through the breach to Earth 2. Harry was waiting for them. Raising an eyebrow at Clark and Bruce he frowned at Oliver. "He's dead on this earth."

Clark snorted and Barry winced. Bruce's face remained expressionless.

"So I'll put on a disguise." Oliver said.

"Like what?" Bruce grumbled. "Grease paint?" He turned and looked around Earth2's STAR labs. "I'll stay here." He said. "Coordinate with you over coms."

"Why?" Clark asked. "We need you out in the field."

"Undoubtedly." Bruce replied. "But I might run into myself and I'd rather not know."

Harry raised and eyebrow, but said nothing. Barry frowned.

"Bruce, you-"

"You already met your Earth 2 self." Bruce cut him off. "Queen is dead, and Clark is probably the same boy scout in every Earth."

"Hey." Clark protested. Bruce shot him a look.

"I don't want to know. I don't want this Bruce's life to influence mine."

He turned and walked to the computers Barry and Clark shrugged before leaving to track down the person who'd been creating the breaches in Metropolis. Oliver followed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hours later they came back.

"Right on time." Bruce growled. "Vibe should be opening the breach in 2 hours."

"Which is plenty of time for me to fly you to Gotham." Clark said.

Bruce glared. "I was serious, Clark."

"So am I." Clark's tone brokered no argument. "There's something you need to see." 

"No he doesn't" Oliver huffed. "He said no. You should listen to him." Bruce glanced curiously at Oliver, but turned to glare at Clark who was clearly going to ignore him. 

"Clark," Bruce growled. "I'm warning you-" 

But Clark didn't listen. Instead, he grabbed him and flew out of STAR labs. Within minutes they were landing outside of Wayne Manor. Bruce stubbornly shut his eyes. 

"Open them." Clark ordered. Bruce shook his head. 

"If he's half as smart as me he'll know someone's here." He hissed. 

"He's definitely much smarter than you." Clark said. Bruce opened an eye to shoot him a glare when movement at the gate caught his attention. He and Clark ducked down into the bushes as a limo that was very similar to the one he used to go to work came into the property. Bruce waited for himself to come out of the car, but as it drew closer to the Manor door, the main door opened and his Earth 2 counter part came out of the house. Bruce frowned. 

"He came home an hour ago." Clark whispered. 

"Then who's in the car?" Bruce asked. 

"I thought you said you didn't want to know." Clark teased. Bruce shot him a glare, before turning his attention back to the scene in front of his....no not his, the other man's house. The car had stopped and Alfred2 had gotten out of the driver's door. Bruce2 walked over to the back door and opened it. 

"I was planning on sending out a search party." His tone was light and playful and...was he smiling? That in itself was unsettling, but nothing prepared him for the shock of the voice who answered. 

"You could have, but my husband insisted I learn to slip a tail." 

Bruce gaped at them. "Is that?" He could hardly dare believe it. Bruce2 must have realized that someone was watching him, because he put his arm around Felicity2's shoulders and led her towards the door. She leaned into his touch, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Let's go inside, Mrs. Wayne." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity was in STAR labs on Earth 1 waiting for the team to come back. She was in the breach room with Lois, Kara, Caitlin, Cisco and Joe. 

"I don't see why the boys always get the fun assignments." Kara grumbled. "I wanted to go to Earth 2" 

Caitlin shuddered. "Going to another Earth isn't always a fun field trip Kara." She murmured. "You never know who or...what you might be." 

Kara fell silent. Cisco checked his phone. 

"Okay. They should be in position. I'm opening the breach." He put on his goggles and held out his hand. The others walked through. Barry and Clark were wearing smug expressions. Oliver looked grumpy, but it was Bruce's expression that was strange. He almost seemed....dazed. Felicity went over to him, concerned. 

"Bruce are you-" She put her hand on his arm and he practically jumped back. 

"I'm....fine." He said, looking away. "I'm good. I just..." He practically fled the room. Joe raised an eyebrow.

"That's new and different." He remarked. 

"Don't worry about him." Clark smiled, looking directly at Felicity. She frowned, suspiciously. 

"What happened to him over there?" She asked. 

"Nothing." Oliver said quickly. Felicity raised an eyebrow as Barry cover his mouth to smother his laughter. 

"Let's just say." Clark smirked. "That he got a long overdue wake up call." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce glared down at Gotham trying to ignore his screaming thoughts. This was why he hadn't wanted to see what Bruce2's life was like. He was now analyzing every interaction he'd had with Felicity, wondering if he felt the same way Bruce2 felt about Felicity2. They were different people with different circumstances. There was no way to determine what caused them to fall in love. 

"Brood here often?" 

He tensed. "How did you find me?" 

"Your suit has a tracker." Felicity came and sat on the edge of the roof, leaning her back against the gargoyle and looking up at him. "You okay?" 

He didn't say anything. 

"You want to tell me what happened on Earth2?" 

He raised an eyebrow. She wasn't biting. 

"Don't even try to deny that something upset you." She motioned next to her. "Grab a gargoyle and tell me what went wrong." 

He shook his head. 

"What was it? Oliver said he was dead. Are you dead?" 

Bruce shook his head. Felicity frowned. "Evil? A metahuman? An evil metahuman?" 

"No." He looked away. "I was...happy."

Felicity burst out laughing. "Is that it?" She pulled at his cape so that he'd look at her. She was shivering slightly in the cold Gotham night air. He took off his cape and wrapped it around her. 

"I was happy and..." He closed his eyes. "I didn't want to see my...his life. I was worried that he might still have his..." 

"Have his parents." Felicity finished, she reached for his hand. "Did he?" 

Bruce shook his head. "I don't know..." 

Felicity frowned. "Then why was he happy?" 

He looked away. "Because he had someone who made it more bearable." He hesitated. "He's married."

Felicity raised an eyebrow. "Don't sound so upset." She said. "Wait...who is she?" Bruce didn't look at her. "Bruce..." She said. "Who is she?"

He shook his head, but even by not answering, she figured it out. She let out a small gasp. "Bruce are you trying to tell me we're married in a parallel universe?" 

"I wasn't planning on telling you." He mumbled.

"Why the hell not?" Feliciity said. "Do you think if you did I'd just throw myself at you begging. 'Please Bruce, take me because I am incapable of making my own decisions after hearing of the love of two other people?'" She snorted. "Give me some credit." She shook her head. "If anything I'm pissed that you know because now you'll second guess all our interactions." 

"No I won't." Bruce growled. Felicity stood, getting closer. 

"So you're telling me you weren't staring at the streets running over every single moment we spent together and trying to interpret every blink I did?" She poked him in the chest. He frowned. "Thought so." She said. She handed him back his cape. "Now, tell me about Felicity2. Was she prettier than me?" 

Bruce tilted his head. "She was a brunette." 

Felicity's eyes widened. "Tell no one." She hissed. He smiled. They'd be okay. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity lets Moira know she found out about Thea's father...with some adjustments.

Felicity walked into the Queen living room. Moira was looking at her with aloof coolness, but Felicity knew better; she was waiting to strike. Just get to the point, she told herself. "I did some digging and there are some transactions that don't add up." She said. As she explained her suspicions...no what she knew was true. Moira seemed to be formulating a plan to deal with her. Felicity gulped. Maybe arranging to meet the woman who had shot her own son, whether consciously or not, and definitely had a hand in the killing of 503 people wasn't her smartest move.

"You need to tell Oliver." Felicity said.

"Or what?" Moira said. "You will?" She chuckled. "I don't think you will. See I've seen how you look at him. He may be angry with me, but I'm his mother, he'll always find it in him to forgive me. But you." Her face twisted into a spine chilling sneer. Felicity took a step back. "He'll hate you for telling him."

"Right." Felicity said slowly. "Okay. I can deal with that."

Moira blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, yeah I've ogled him a bit, he is seriously attractive, but checking him out is different than being secretly in love with him." Felicity could tell this ramble wasn't going to end well for her, but she was too far gone too stop. "And I think he'll be more upset when he finds out that I knew and didn't tell him. Because he will find out. Secrets in this city have a way of not staying secret."

Moira gaped at her, then her eyes narrowed. "You little-"

"Mrs. Queen." Raisa said. "There's someone here."

"They can wait." Moira snapped. Raisa glanced over her shoulder.

"I-" She said.

"Don't worry, Raisa. Mrs. Queen knows I don't listen to what people tell me to do." Bruce Wayne walked into the room. Felicity shut her eyes. As if things weren't bad enough.

"Bruce." Moira's angry expression disappeared in a millisecond and she went over to Bruce, intent on giving him a kiss on the cheek, but he held out his hand. She looked at it, confused, but shook it. "I was hoping you'd be present for my announcement."

"I won't be." Bruce gave her a smile as she faltered and looked at him in surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" Moira said.

"Officially I'm not in Starling, but I have to fly over every once in a while to kidnap this one so she spends time with me." He motioned to Felicity. Felicity gave him a guilty smile. His mouth was amused, but she could see a vein jump in his neck and his eyes darkened; he was pissed.

"Hi Bruce." She said, softly. Moira looked between the two of them.

"You know each other?" She asked.

"Yes." Bruce said forcefully. Felicity glared at him. There was no mistaking that tone. He moved over to Felicity and put his arm around her waist, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "We're going to need to catch up." He pulled her towards the door. The second the front door of the Queen Mansion closed, he pulled his hand away, her car keys in his palm.

"Did you just pick pocket me?" Felicity hissed. Bruce tossed them over to Alfred.

"Drive it back to her place." He instructed. Opening the passenger door of his car, he glared at her. "Get in."

Felicity crossed her arms. "No. Alfred, give me back my keys."

"I am sorry, Ms. Smoak." Alfred said. "But Master Bruce is correct in his irritation with you."

She felt her jaw drop, turning to look back at Bruce, she saw the angry look on his face, then sighed. "Fine." she grumbled. Getting into the car, she crossed her arms. Bruce got into the driver's seat and drove them out of the Queen property.

"Are you insane?" He growled. "What the hell would possess you to challenge Moira Queen of all people?"

"How did you know I was here?" Felicity asked.

"You piggybacked on the Batcave's servers when you carried out your hack." Bruce explained. "I saw what you saw and figured out the truth...and correctly guessed the stupid decision you just made." 

Felicity leaned back into the seat, looking ahead out the windshield. "So you flew all the way over here to pull me out of the fire? Aww. You do care." 

Bruce gripped the steering wheel tighter, his jaw locking as he grit his teeth. 

"This is serious, Felicity. Stay away from Moira, she's dangerous." 

"I know." She said. 

"No you don't." He shot her a glare. "She's just as bad as Malcolm and every bit as charismatic. She's not as innocent in the undertaking as she claims to be." 

Felicity looked at him. He knew something. "Bruce." 

"They asked me to join." He pulled over to the side of the road, shutting off the motor, he shook his head. "Malcolm offered to foster me after my parents died. He..." Bruce shook his head and laughed bitterly. "He was so convincing. His wife died under very similar circumstances. He wanted the Wayne name behind a plan to make all streets safer." 

Felicity put her hand on his arm. "But you didn't join." She said. 

"I almost did." Bruce murmured. "I was 10, I'd just become an orphan and Malcolm didn't give any real details...Alfred put his foot down." An amused smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "He knew something was off. But Moira came with Malcolm. She was his closer." He looked at Felicity. "Moira's idea of safe and taking care of the city is destroying all those who don't fall in line with her vision. She and Malcolm are a better match than either of them like to admit. She doesn't actually care about the people in the city. She has no use for the poor other than to exploit them." He took her hand. "Please don't make yourself a target for her. You're so much better than her, than me, than..." 

Felicity tightened her grip slightly on his arm. "Thank you." She said. "For coming after me." 

He gave her a small smile. "Always." He frowned. "You aren't going to drop this, are you?" 

"Oliver deserves to know." 

"There's a lot of things that Oliver deserves." Bruce muttered his tone implying that not all of them were positive. "But he definitely doesn't deserve you." 

Felicity leaned against him. 

"Come to Gotham." He asked. 

"I-" Felicity hesitated, her usual answer on the tip of her tongue. 

"You can't say QC is a better opportunity anymore." Bruce said. "He has you making coffee." 

"No he doesn't...and how did you know about my job change?" 

Bruce gave her one of his "are you serious?" looks. She sighed. 

"I know you call it 'investigating', but the rest of us call it stalking." She muttered. 

"You'd be better off at Wayne Enterprises." 

"It's not just the job." She murmured. Bruce crossed his arms. 

"You're talking about his night job." He said, she gaped at him. "I know." 

Felicity closed her eyes. "I guess you don't approve." She murmured. 

"He kills." 

"Not anymore." 

Another one of those looks. 

"I guess that's a lame excuse." She mumbled, looking around. "This isn't the way to my apartment." 

He turned the car back on. "It's the way to my hotel." He said. "No arguments." He held up his hand. "It's for my own peace of mind. I don't want Moira to retaliate." 

"So you're dragging me back to your cave by the hair?" Felicity snapped. He smirked. 

"Don't tempt me." He said. Felicity winced; that joke tended to be funnier when the man in question didn't actually have a cave.

"Fine. But I expect fancy room service." Felicity crossed her arms. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Later, after assuring himself that she was asleep, Bruce pulled on his Batsuit and made his way to the Arrow's lair. Oliver was on his phone, glaring at the empty computer chair. 

"Where is she?" He growled. 

"She's a bit busy tonight." Bruce growled in his Batvoice. Oliver whirled around. 

"Batman?" He frowned. "What are you doing out of Gotham?" Bruce tossed a flashdrive which Oliver caught. He'd loaded the information Felicity had uncovered about Moira's financials. Let Queen draw his own conclusions. This way, when he confronted his mother, Felicity would be kept out of it. 

"If you hurt her." Oliver growled. 

"I would never." Bruce cut him off. "I leave that to you." Turning, he left a bewildered Queen staring at the flash drive in his hand. 


	8. Chapter 8

Felicity walked into the kitchen coming face to face with a young black haired boy with blue eyes who was sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal. For a second the two of them stared at each other, the boy's hand hoovering over his cereal bowl, milk dripping off his spoon and splashing onto the table. 

"Hi." Felicity said slowly. 

He nodded, scared. She gave him a small smile and held up a finger. 

"One second please." She turned and took a step out of the kitchen. "BRUCE ROBERT ANTONY WAYNE. GET YOUR BROODY ASS DOWN HERE." She turned and smiled at the boy who was now cowering away from her. "What's your name, sweetie?" 

"...Tim.." He said, uncertainly. Bruce walked into the kitchen. 

"Tim" Felicity repeated, turning to look at Bruce. "Did my husband adopt you yesterday?" 

Tim nodded. Felicity's eyes narrowed as Bruce shifted into a defensive stance. 

"We discussed this." She said. 

"I couldn't just leave him." Bruce said defensively. 

"I never said abandon him. All I ask is that next time you adopt a child you shoot me a text or call me. At least pretend that I'm included in the process." She rolled her eyes, muttering. "Some people bring home stray dogs. I had to marry the one man who brings home orphans." Turning back to Tim, she zeroed in on his bowl of cereal. "Let's get you some real food. How does Ihop sound?" 

He nodded slowly. 

"I'll get the car." Bruce said. Felicity held out her arm, blocking his path. 

"Nu uh." She said. "You're on punishment." She stepped out into the hall. "CASSANDRA, JASON, DICK. WE'RE GOING TO IHOP." 

"Awesome." Cassandra shouted down. 

"Whatever." Jason replied. 

"I'm driving." Dick shouted. 

Bruce brooded as Felicity got on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I expect his adoption papers on my desk to sign when I get back." She said, motioning to Tim to follow her. "Come and meet your family." 


	9. Chapter 9

"What was so urgent that you had to call me?" Bruce said as he came into the Batcave. He paused and threw back his head, laughing. Felicity glared at him.

"Well I'm glad that my misery is so funny for you." She said. "Can you get me out of these?" She was trapped in a pair of Bruce's experimental magnetic cuffs, her bound hands stuck in front of her on the metal med table.

"I told you not to play with my equipment." He said, coming to stand next to her, examining her wrists. "Why did you put them on?"

"I didn't." Felicity grumbled. "I was holding them and then they...." She shrugged. "One second they were glowing the next second I was stuck to the table."

Bruce ran his fingers over her wrists. "Do they hurt?"

"No." Felicity grumbled. "Lesson learned, I'll stay away from your stuff. Just let me out...." She frowned, looking down at her hands, squirming in an attempt pull herself free.

"You need to relax." Bruce said. "These things work on kinetic energy. The more you fight, the more they hold in place."

"Relax he says." Felicity muttered. Bruce came to stand behind her, his hands going to her shoulders.

"Felicity." He said. "Stop. Struggling."

She stopped moving. Glaring at the cuffs. Then her eyes widened and a smirk grew on her face. Bruce frowned.

"What are you?" He paused as she pushed back against him. "Felicity." He chided.

"You said relax." She said. "The best way to do that..." She pressed her hips against his. He closed his eyes.

'One second." He whispered. Pulling away he went to the security control panel. "Alfred." He said. "Felicity let out an airborne substance in the Batcave. I'm shutting down access for a bit so we can ventilate and decontaminate."

"Yes Master Bruce." Alfred sounded amused. Felicity threw a glare over her shoulder as Bruce came closer.

"He totally didn't buy that." She muttered. Bruce pressed himself against her back.

"And I don't care." He said, nuzzling her neck. "So you like playing with my toys?"

"You finally admit they're toys." Felicity said, smiling. Bruce gently bit down on her shoulder.

"Sh." He said. "Relax."

"Hmm." She hummed as he ran his hands up the front of her thighs, tugging at the restraints to get more leverage. Bruce stilled.

"Felicity." He warned. "Pulling will only make it last longer."

"Doesn't sound too bad." She murmured. Bruce's hands gripped her slightly. moving them up, he pulled the skirt of her dress up.

"How do you want it?" He asked. 

She closed her eyes, wiggling her hips at him. "I trust you." She said. "Surprise me." 

He knelt, drawing her panties down as he went. Kissing his way up one of her legs, he grinned as Felicity jumped and let out a whine. "You're not supposed to be moving." He chided, moving over to her other leg. She let out a heavy sigh and stilled. He grinned and began the same treatment on her second leg. She let out small gasps of his name, her legs quivering. She was trying so hard not to move. 

"Good, baby." He murmured, pulling away and straightening up. 

"Bruce." She groaned. 

"Shh." He whispered, running his palms over the swell of her ass. "You're doing so good."  She was, already the restraints were loosening around her wrists. Just a little more and he could input the code and release her. She leaned her head on her arms, looking up at him. 

"Bruce." She murmured."Please." 

He groaned, his hands gripping her hips. "I can't risk you tugging at the cuffs. Then you'll undo all my hard work." 

"I think that's the point." She gasped, smirking. He growled slightly and she shivered in response. He just needed to buy a few more seconds and he could get them off...though he wasn't sure if he was still thinking about the cuffs. In an effort to give her something to stop her from moving too much, he slid one of hands between her legs...which turned out to be a mistake. At least on his end. The second he made contact with her wet core all the tension left her body and she let out a sob of relief. The cuffs loosened again and he quickly input the code. They opened and he pulled her hands out. 

"Now?" She asked, hopefully. He nodded, fumbling with the zipper on his pants. 

"Now." He breathed as he pushed inside her. She gripped the table in front of them. They moved with each other, Felicity more vocal now that she no longer had to forcibly relax for the sake of the cuffs. She moved, pushing back on him, meeting his thrusts. Suddenly she froze. She lifted her head and let out a garbled "Bruce" and clamped down on him. He muttered a curse, trying to hold off, but it was too much. His legs gave out and they both fell to the ground. 

Catching their breath, Bruce groaned as Felicity eased off him and tugged her skirt down. 

"Ow." he muttered. 

"You okay old man?" She asked, pushing her hair out of her face. He frowned and dragged her back on top of him. 

"I'll show you old." He pressed his lips against her sweat soaked shoulder. "in about...30 minutes." 

She laughed. 

"Maybe that'll teach you not to touch my stuff." He said. She pursed her lips. 

"I don't know, Bruce. Not feeling really punished." She looked over at the table. "What does that do?" 

Bruce dropped his head back down on the ground and shut his eyes. "30 minutes. Then you can test out any piece of equipment you want." 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure. I have not seen BvS and am therefore basing this chapter on what I saw in the trailer.  
> Can be read as a continuation of chapter one or as separate
> 
> (Also, sorry Jen...Batfleck)

Clark waited with the crowd of press watching as the wealthy and famous guests pulled up to Lex Luthor's gala. He looked around in boredom, trying to formulate taglines, but his mind kept cycling back to the article that Perry had scrapped. Surely Gotham's vicious Bat vigilante was more interesting than what a bunch of wealthy people wore to a young CEO's party?

A black car pulled up in front of the red carpet and suddenly the cameras flashed wildly. Around him the other members of the press corps grew more nervous and giddy.

"Who's that?" He asked. A fellow reporter snorted.

"You must be new." He said. A middle aged man with salt and pepper hair got out of the seat of the car. Moving to the passenger seat, he glared at the valet who was about to open the door. "That is Bruce Wayne." The CEO of Wayne enterprises. Clark had heard of him, but he was a notoriously private man and Clark had never interested himself in the daily lives of the wealthy.

Wayne opened the passenger door and a young woman with blonde hair in an elegant updo and a shining smile got out. For a second the stoic look the billionaire had on his face faltered and he smiled as he offered her his arm.

"And her?" Clark asked, watching as she slid her arm through his and moved closer to him.

The other reporter looked at him as though he was crazy. "That's his wife. Felicity Wayne."

Clark raised an eyebrow. She had to be about 20 years younger than Wayne.

"Apparently she's some sort of computer science genius." The other reporter explained. "Wayne snatched her up after Queen Consolidated went under." He moved with the others to try to get a soundbite from either of the Waynes. Clark hung back. Unlike most of the reporters, he'd been allowed exclusive access to the inside of the gala. He could talk to Wayne there.

He watched them as they moved along the red carpet. He'd never seen a more intriguing couple. The age difference wasn't unusual among high society couples; many of the older men here had much younger women on their arm, but somehow Wayne didn't make it appear as sleazy as the others. He seemed to be more protective of his wife and his body language as they walked towards the door seemed to be more of an attempt to shield her from attention rather than show her off like a trophy. For her part, she followed his stride. Clark didn't know what to make of it.

He kept an eye on them as he and the other select press were ushered into the building. The Waynes made polite small talk with everyone who came up to them, but didn't actively seek out conversation, preferring each other's company. Clark accepted a champagne glass and focused on them as Wayne drew Mrs. Wayne to the side, listening. 

"Are you alright?" Wayne asked. 

"I'm just the same as I was 2 seconds ago when you last asked me." she murmured, putting her hand on his arm. "You worry too much." 

"Can you blame me?" He asked. He was definitely concerned. Clark could hear his pulse spike slightly. 

"Bruce." She sounded affectionate, but exasperated. This was clearly a discussion they'd had many times. "It's been 3 years. I think I handle a simple stuffy shirt and bowtie party." Clark bit back a smile. Mrs. Wayne seemed like a reasonable levelheaded woman.

There was a rumbling sound from Wayne that sounded like a mix between a growl and a laugh. Clark saw her gently put her hand under his chin and move his head down to press a kiss to his cheek. Wayne's eyes fluttered closed for a second as he leaned into the embrace. There was clearly a lot of love between the two because Wayne didn't seem to be the type of person to appreciate PDA.

Clark was about to turn his attention elsewhere, when it him him; Wayne was from Gotham; one of Gotham's oldest families. Clark grinned. There was no reason he couldn't work on his puff piece for Perry and get information for his investigation into the Batman. 

Walking over to them, he held out his hand. "Mr. Wayne. Mrs. Wayne. Clark Kent, Daily Planet." 

Wayne had a firm grip and his expression was irked. Mrs. Wayne smiled. 

"Call me Felicity." She said, shaking his hand. 

"Enjoying Metropolis?" He asked. The Waynes shared a look before turning back to him. 

"We don't leave Gotham often." Wayne said. Clark noted that his arm had gone back around Felicity's waist. There was a slight spike to his heart rate, but otherwise he was unbelievably calm. 

"Interesting city from what I've heard." Clark said. "What's your take on the Bat vigilante that's been terrorizing Gotham?" 

Felicity, who had been taking a sip of her champagne, choked and coughed,  covering her mouth. Wayne's expression grew cold. 

"The Bat's done a lot of good for Gotham, over the years." He shrugged. "I've never met him, so it's difficult for me to form an opinion." It was a clear dismissal and, he and Felicity made as though they were about to leave, but Clark wasn't done. 

"Civil liberties are being trampled in your city." Clark said. Wayne stopped, looking annoyed. Felicity was staring at him intently. "Is the best you can say that you haven't met him?"

Wayne turned, glaring at him. "That's remarkably hypocritical coming from the Planet, isn't it, Mr. Kent?" Felicity putt a hand on his arm and murmured, 'Bruce.' He squeezed her hand, but didn't waver his glaring at Clark. "Considering that everytime your hero saves a cat up a tree you write a big puff piece about an alien who, with a blink of his eye could destroy us all." 

Clark knew many people didn't trust Superman, but it was baffling to him that Wayne wouldn't say anything against the Bat, yet clearly seemed to despise Superman. "Some people would say that Superman gives people hope." 

Wayne shook his head. "Maybe it's just the Gotham city in me, but I tend to be distrustful of clowns in dumb outfits." 

Clark was about to respond when there was a loud clap. "Boys." Lex Luthor came towards them. "And lady." He eyed Felicity before looking between Clark and Wayne. "Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent. Don't you just love bringing people together?" 

"Hi Lex." Wayne said, his look of aloof detachment back in place. 

"Mr. Luthor." Clark held out his hand. "Thank you for inviting me." Lex shook and grinned. 

"What a strong grip you have." He smacked Clark on the chest and it was all he could do to remember to pretend that it affected him. "You should definitely not pick a fight with this guy." He said in an aside to Bruce Wayne. Then his attention turned to Felicity. "And it is so good to see you." He looked as though he was going to try to give her a kiss on the cheek, but Wayne's expression gave him pause. "Your husband has been hiding you from the rest of us since..." he glanced around and his voice went lower. "The incident." 

Felicity gave him a tight smile. Wayne did not appear amused. 

"I've been busy working, Lex." She said, simply. 

"You are too lovely, isn't she?" Lex turned to Clark. "Isn't she just completely lovely?" 

Clark gave him a small nod. He got the feeling that pissing Wayne off about the bat was bad, but admiring his wife too much was inexcusable. 

"How did she marry you?" Lex said. Wayne chuckled, looking down at Felicity. 

"I wonder that myself, every day." Wayne murmured. 

"Well, if you ever need a rescue from this old man." Lex winked, "just say the word. Because it is unfair that he gets to monopolize you." 

"I will." Felicity said, pulling Wayne with her. "Though I'm pretty sure the only person I'll need rescuing from is him." she muttered to her husband as they walked away. 

Wayne smiled. "I'm always there for you." He whispered back. 

"So lucky she came." Lex said to Clark. He couldn't hear the Waynes' interaction. "Especially after that nasty business with Bruce's tower in Metropolis." 

"What?" Clark asked. 

"She was in Metropolis the day of the alien attack." Lex explained. "The building fell on her. Wayne's been...shall we say even more protective of her ever since."

It made sense now; Bruce Wayne's hatred of Superman. Clark turned away from them and focused on the piece he was actually supposed to be writing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"He's a bit stoic." Felicity said. "But he means well." Clark turned and smiled at her, looking around the party.

"Mrs. Wayne. Where's your husband?"

She pointed towards where Wayne was getting his ear chatted off by Luthor. "I do do things without him." She said. "And it's Felicity." 

"And you're here to defend him." Clark said. "Felicity." He added

"I'm just trying to make sure you don't misrepresent him." She said. "You're writing a piece on Batman, aren't you?" Clark blinked at her in shock. "Don't try to deny it." She gave him an amused smile. "One of my good personal friends is Iris West-Allen. So I can tell when someone's fishing for info on a story." She smiled. 

"Your husband's hatred towards Superman is justified, but..." He shook his head. "I just don't understand why he can so easily forgive the Bat." 

Felicity glanced across the room. "This is off the record." She said. "But he's got a personal reason to trust Batman." 

Clark frowned. It was strange, the way she talked about him and said Batman instead of the Bat sounded as though she'd personally met the man. 

"He owes Batman my life." Felicity continued. 

Clark blinked. "I didn't know that." 

"No one does." She said simply. "We kept it under wraps because most people connected with Batman tend to get hurt and Bruce wants me safe." 

Clark frowned. "Then why tell me?"

"Oh." Felicity sighed nonchalantly. "Maybe because you seem to be the sort of person who knows how to keep a secret." She smiled as Clark's eyes widened. There was no way she could know. "The glasses, Mr. Kent." She whispered. "Anyone who wears real ones, like I usually do, can recognize fake lenses." 

She was remarkable. Clark looked at her, examining her pulse and breathing. She wasn't even remotely afraid of him. Adjusting his glasses, he murmured. "Considering your husband's...distrust of me, why aren't you running away from me screaming?" 

"Because I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt." Felicity said. "Once Bruce forms an opinion about something he's practically immovable." 

"The two of you are a strange couple." Clark murmured. Felicity laughed. 

"Because of the age difference?" 

"Because you seem so much more...reasonable then him." 

"That's why he needs me." Felicity smiled. "He gets too lost in his head sometimes and he needs people to pull him out." 

"And you?" He asked. 

"He grounds me." Felicity smiled. "Love doesn't always make sense, Mr. Kent." She smiled. "So I can count on you to remove my husband's name from the article." It wasn't a question and the threat behind her words was explicit. There was clearly no length she wouldn't go to to protect those she cared about. Even when faced with someone who, logically, she had no business challenging. 

"If your husband was right about me you'd be in serious danger right now." Clark remarked. 

"Then prove him wrong." She said simply, moving back across the room, to rescue Wayne from Luthor. 


	11. Chapter 11

Felicity opened her eyes. Someone had taken her glasses so she couldn't see, but she saw a dark shape in the corner. She smiled. "Oliver?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"You know, I've been called my fair share of horrible things, but that really takes the cake."

She blinked; it wasn't who she was expecting, but she was glad he was here. "Bruce."

He got up and moved his chair closer to her bed, his face coming into focus. Taking her hand, he grimaced. "How are you?"

"Peachy." She murmured. "You?"

He grimaced. "Why didn't you call me?"

She shut her eyes and looked away. "Bruce, I-"

"I know your fiance" He spat the word out in disgust. "Has the world's most fragile ego, but the second you saw how much of a threat Darhk was you should have called." 

Felicity bit back a smile. Well no one could say Bruce wasn't consistent. "Bruce, we gotta work on your bedside manner." she murmured. "Because lecturing a woman on her death bed is usually frowned upon." Bruce's eyes narrowed. 

"Don't even joke about that." He growled. 

She winced. "I'm glad you're here." She said. 'But shouldn't you be out...dispensing justice?" 

"My team's on it." Bruce replied running his fingers over the back of her hand. "I'm exactly where I need to be." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm no relationship expert." The voice came from behind Oliver as he staked out a ghost hideaway. "But I'd say that a man who leaves his fiancee alone in a hospital room after she almost died isn't someone who's very committed." 

Oliver spun around, his bow raised. There were three figures in the darkness of the other side of the roof. "Who are you?" He growled. 

"In fact, I'd say he's not committed to the relationship at all." The figure on the left was the one who'd spoken. "What do you guys think?" 

"Cowardly." The center figure stepped forward, he was wearing a red mask with two slits for his eyes, a leather jacket, bullet proof vest and had two guns in holsters at his hips. He crossed his arms. The figure on the right, the shortest of the three followed. He was wearing red and had a black cape. There was an R on his chest. The first figure who'd spoken followed suit. Tall, dark hair with a blue and black suit he crossed his arms. 

"Agreed. I always thought that Lis would be smart enough to pick someone decent for her." 

"She dated that Cooper guy, though." The shortest, and now that he'd spoken Oliver realized the youngest, added. 

"And she's not dating Bats." The one with the red mask said. The other two looked at him in surprise. "What? I have eyes." 

"Yeah, but we didn't realize that you could use them to pick up on basic social cues." The tall one said, smirking as the center figure pulled out a gun and waved it menacingly in his direction. 

"Who are you?" Oliver asked. 

"We're the guys who're about to do your hero job for you while our associate does your fiancee job for you." The tallest replied. "The name's Nightwing. That's Red Hood and Robin." He pulled two batons from his utility belt. "Now get out of our way so we can show you how it's done." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm running out of prompt ideas. If there's anything specific anyone wants to see I'd like to have an even 20 chapters (It's my OCD talking) 
> 
> So suggestions are welcome!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liba asked for:  
> I would like to see them going to a honeymoon and bruce being fully relaxed

Felicity started, sitting up and looking around. She could have sworn she heard something. In the lounge chair next to her, Bruce shook his head. "There's nothing, Felicity." 

She squinted at him through her sunglasses, cursing herself for not choosing prescription. He looked up from his book a look of amusement on his face. "What's going to happen when the criminals see Batman has a tan?" She snapped. 

Bruce laughed. "They won't notice." He said. Felicity leaned back and sighed, trying to let the sound of the waves calm her down. 

"How are you so zen?" She asked. "Teach me?" 

Bruce put down his book and shifted so he was facing her. "Felicity." He said. "We are on our honeymoon." He took her hand. "There are no murderous clowns, the Robins are watching Gotham and Barbara's making sure the Star City team don't blow up their city." Felicity let out a small nervous laugh. "So relax. Nothing bad's going to happen." 

Felicity shut her eyes. "I must be acting crazy because that's usually the type of speech I give other people." She muttered, squeezing his hand. 

"Oh?" Bruce was amused. "You've given other people the "we are on our honeymoon" speech?" 

"No I-" She paused as she saw his shoulders shake. "You're joking." She covered her face and leaned back against her chair. "The world's completely turned upside down." 

Bruce looked at her thoughtfully then stood, picking her up around her waist. Felicity yelped, but let him carry her. "Wait, where are you?" She twisted to look around at the approaching water. "No." She said, struggling, but Bruce held fast. "No no no BRUCE." She shouted as he threw her into the water. She sputtered as she resurfaced, Bruce was standing over her, smirking. She glared at him. "I hate honeymoon Bruce." She muttered. 

"Not what you were saying last night." He pulled her up, holding her close. She smiled. "Relax Felicity. We get so few happy moments." He ran his hands up her sides. 

She bit her lip. "That's what I always say." 

"And I finally got smart enough to listen to you." He replied. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a bit short, but the next two are longer and will be posted over the next two days. Thank you everyone for all the prompts and suggestions. I'm picking a few and seeing what I can come up with.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valarmurghul15 asked for:  
> Batlicity is actually expecting their first kid and the batfam goes around baby proofing the manor
> 
> Also some Damian Felicity interactions for all those who wanted Damian.

"Okay." Felicity said, slamming down a bunch of papers on the dining room table. The entire Bat Family was assembled and looked at her warily. Even 6 months pregnant she still struck an intimidating figure. "In this stack you find a list of things to do with your name on them." She gave them a look and the group scrambled to grab their lists. Reading through them, each's expression turned to varying degrees of shock. Except Alfred. Alfred just nodded and got up. 

"Most sensible, Mrs. Wayne. I shall endeavor to carry out these instructions to the letter." He had barely finished his sentence when:

"What do you mean I need to lock up my knives?" Damian demanded. 

"What part of baby proofing don't you get?" Jason said, putting his feet on the table earning himself a harumpf from Alfred that he ignored. 

"If the mewling infant can not learn his way around a few sharp objects than he is clearly not worthy of being a Wayne." Damian crossed his arms. "Like you, Todd." He smirked. Jason's face reddened and he pulled a gun out of his pocket. Dick grabbed his arm. 

"Just one shot is all I ask." Jason grumbled as he handed the gun to Dick. 

"Boys." Felicity said, and they turned their attention to her. "Lists, go." 

Damian stuck out his chin and strode away from the table muttering about unfair punishments and "just you wait, Todd." 

Felicity sat next to Bruce pressing her hands to her stomach. He moved his chair closer and put his hand over hers. 

"You shouldn't be straining yourself." He said. 

"Well someone has to keep them in line." She said. "It's hardly my fault they only listen to me." 

There was a crash from above them and a "Stay out of my room." From Damian. 

"The fuck does a 12 year old need with a broadsword?" Jason demanded. Felicity sighed and got to her feet, Bruce made to follow, but she held up her hand. 

"You're on crib duty." She said. He frowned, but nodded. 

Felicity walked to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up. "BOYS, I AM 6 AND A HALF MONTHS PREGNANT AND SO HELP ME IF YOU MAKE ME WADDLE MY SWOLLEN FEET UP THESE STAIRS..." She let her threat hang. There was a silence then a smacking noise and an "ow!" 

Felicity grit her teeth and started walking up the stairs. The boys were all in Damian's room, Jason and Damian on opposite sides with Dick in the middle. He looked over at Felicity. "I got this." He said. 

"Clearly." Felicity muttered. "Damian, that weapons' display is dangerous." 

"But." He tried to insist. 

"You've got a mace hanging from your wall." Felicity growled. "Come to think of it, when the hell did you buy a mace?" 

He crossed his arms and shook his head. 

"I got it." Jason said, moving towards the weapons. 

"Touch them and I will show you why I bought them." Damian growled, making to jump on him. 

"BOYS." Felicity said. "Jason, Dick, there are other things on your lists, go." She shooed them out and pressed her hand to her back the weight of the baby and the stress catching up to her. Damian pulled up an armchair. She raised an eyebrow at the gesture. 

"You may sit." He motioned, looking away. 

"Thank you, Damian." Felicity said, sinking gratefully into the chair. He sat on the bed across from her, glaring in front of him, his arms crossed so tightly across his chest Felicity worried that they might lose circulation. They stayed in silence. Felicity broke it first. "I know you must be feeling upset-" 

"I am not." Damian cut her off, looking at the wall. 

"Okay." Felicity said, slowly. She knew Damian would never admit his insecurities, viewing it as a sign of weakness. "Well other people in this situation sometimes feel upset." She waited to make sure Damian was listening. His lip quivered slightly. "I want you to know that just because this baby is coming doesn't mean you're any less a part of this family." 

"I am aware." He said. He relaxed his arms slightly. She smiled. 

"Of course. If you ever need to talk." She said. "Or...have someone sit here and stare into the void with you, because that's what this family specializes in, I'm here." She tried to get up, but the effort made her too tired to get up. She settled back down. "Apparently I'm stuck." 

Damian sniffed and nodded. Moving over to the weapons he grabbed them and put them in a safe. "Wouldn't want the little brat to slice itself in half." He muttered. Felicity nodded. touched by the gesture. 

"Thank you." She said. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Baby's coming." Dick shouted, pounding on Jason's door. 

"Now?" Jason opened the door, blinking and glaring at him. "It's 3 in the morning." He groaned. 

"Well sorry that it didn't take your schedule into account." Dick said. "I'll wake Damian." He walked down the hall and knocked on Damian's door and opened it. There was a swishing sound and Dick ducked just in time for a knife to whiz past his ear and hit the wall. "You wake Damian." He said, looking back at Jason who gave him the finger.

Bruce carried Felicity to the car. She was digging her nails into his shoulders, letting out a high pitched growl as she grit her teeth. "Bruce, I will never forgive you for this." She said. 

"Got it." He said, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he put her in the backseat. 

"Just so we're clear." She said, collapsing against the seat back. 

Dick, Jason and Damian ran out of the manor. Bruce pointed to the car behind his. "Alfred's driving us, you go in that one." 

"Wait." Damian said, rushing forward. He  was carrying an enormous bag that he handed to Felicity. "Pillows to make you comfortable." He explained, blushing. "And a blanket for the brat." He added. Felicity reached out a hand and pressed it to his face. 

"Thank you Damian." She said. He nodded, jerkily. Then threw a glare over his shoulder at Jason and Dick who were laughing at him. 

"What are you staring at?" He demanded. "Move. Our mother needs to go to the hospital." His eyes widened as he realized what he'd said. He pushed past them and went fuming into the backseat of the other car. Felicity's eyes teared up. The other boys were howling with laughter. 

"Damian wants his mommy." Jason teased. 

"I will impale you, Todd." Damian shouted. 

Bruce got into the back of the car next to Felicity. "Breathe." He said, before turning to Alfred. "Drive."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"What do you think they're going to name him?" Jason asked as they sat in the waiting room. It had been 5 hours. 

"It's not a him." Dick said. 

"Of course it's a him." Damian said. 

"Master and Mrs. Wayne did not wish to know the gender of the child." Alfred said. "So it could be either one." 

"Well I got a look at the ultrasound." Dick shrugged as Alfred raised an eyebrow. "Turns out hospital servers are super easy to hack into." 

"Since when do you have a medical degree." Jason snapped. "How can you tell?" 

"The usual way." Dick retorted. "There was nothing..." He waved his hands over his crotch. 

"It's hard to tell." Jason said. 

"I know what I saw." Dick said, putting his hands behind his head, looking smug. 

"Then you saw wrong." Damian glared. "I hate him already." He muttered, looking at the doors beyond which Felicity was giving birth. 

Dick smirked. "Whatever you say Damian." He leaned back. "But when that thing pops out, we'll all have a little sister." 

2 hours and 17 minutes later a nurse came out of the room. 

"It's a girl." She said. Dick grinned at the others.

"I expect my payment up front, Damian." He ruffled his hair. 

"I did not." Damian ducked and glared at him. "Place money on this outcome." He got up and pushed Dick out of the way to be the first into the delivery room. The nurses were cleaning the baby while Bruce held Felicity's hand, pressing kisses to her hair and gently reassuring her. 

"Here she is." The doctor smiled and handed Felicity the baby. 

"Hi." Felicity murmured. She was so exhausted that she could barely hold the baby on her own. Bruce moved behind her, wrapped his arms around her, steadying hers and holding them both against him. 

"Damian." He said softly. "Come meet your sister." 

Damian hesitated, but moved to Felicity's other side. Looking down at the baby, he froze. Jason, Alfred and Dick walked in. Crowding around the bed they looked at her. 

"She's...pink." Jason said. 

"She's tiny." Dick added. 

"She's perfect." Damian breathed, reaching out his fingers to gently brush against her eyebrows. He glared at the others. "And she's **_my_** sister." He glared, challenging anyone to defy him. 

"Mine too." Jason said. 

"Not by blood, Todd." Damian sneered. Felicity pressed her head against Bruce as the boys began bickering. 

"This is going to be the most loved baby in all of Gotham." Felicity murmured smiling. 

"You think this is bad, Mrs. Wayne." Alfred said, shaking his head. "Imagine what will happen when she's old enough to date." 

Bruce frowned, clearly unhappy with that train of thought. "We don't have to worry about it for a long time." He growled. "A long...long time." 

Felicity rolled her eyes. Damian and Jason had calmed down. Damian poked Bruce's arm. "Might I hold her?" He asked. 

"Nu uh." Dick said, coming closer. "I'm the oldest which means I'm going to hold her first." 

"I will shoot both of you before I let you take away my right to hold her first." Jason growled. 

Bruce whispered something to Felicity who nodded. He looked up. "Alfred." He said. "Would you like to be the first to hold her?" 

The old Butler's eyes shone as he gently took the baby from Felicity's arms. "What's her name?" He asked. 

"Stephanie." Felicity said. "Stephanie Martha Wayne." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is the name of the fourth Robin and third Batgirl.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of people asked for Felicity choosing Bruce over Oliver.
> 
> This isn't that exactly. This is Felicity choosing herself and that decision happens to bring her closer to Bruce than to Oliver.

"You want us to do what?" Bruce growled. He and the rest of the heroes were staring at Felicity, Barbara, Curtis, and Cisco as though they'd each grown three heads.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Cisco said. "and not just because I came up with it."

"Excuse you?" Barbara glared at him. "I'm pretty sure it was my idea."

Felicity poked her in the side. "You only came up with it because I pointed out that-"

"Geniuses." Thea interrupted. "We can't just switch hackers."

They looked at each other before turning back to the vigilantes. "Yes you can." Curtis said.

"Not to mention that you'll have to." Felicity agreed. "If we want this team thing to work we're all going to have to work together. The first step is having different people running coms." 

"So each individual team is going to have a different hacker." Barbara said. 

"One with Mari in Detroit, one with the Bat Fam in Gotham, one with Team Arrow in Star City, and one with Team Flash and Central City." Curtis explained. 

"It'll build up inter team relationships." Cisco added, he was looking eagerly at the Bat Family. 

"How long?" Bruce asked. 

"Well every hacker needs to work with each team and it needs to be long enough to establish trust and learn how each team operates so-" Felicity began. 

"Felicity." Oliver growled. "How long?" 

Barbara shot him a glare before answering. "A month." 

"What?" Oliver gripped his bow and glared at the hackers. 

"Each." Cisco said. "A month with each team." 

"No." Oliver said. "Absolutely not." 

"It's not up to you, Oliver." Felicity sighed, shaking her head. "We came up with this plan and it's a good one, a necessary one." 

"Felicity." Barbara said gently. "Don't bother." She wheeled over to him and glared up at him. "Whether you like it or not, we're doing this. But if your stubbornness compromises the lives of anyone involved, then we will evaluate your position in this team."  

Jason snorted. Dick bit his lip to fight back a smile. Oliver glared around him, but nodded. 

Mari looked at the hackers. "So do we get to choose who goes where first or...?" 

"We've already figured out cover stories that explain our presence in the different cities." Felicity said. "So..." 

Dick and Jason shared a look before turning and grinning at Bruce. "Dibs on Felicity." Dick declared as he and Jason ran forward and threw their arms over her shoulders. "This is going to be awesome." 

"Actually." Felicity said. "I'm working with Mari first." She pulled their arms off her shoulders. "We already worked out a schedule." She motioned. "Cisco's going to Gotham first." 

The other hacker grinned as he walked over to stand next to Bruce. "Hi." He said, waving. Bruce moved away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity's last rotation was with the Bat Family. She collapsed on the bed in her guest room in Wayne Manor, staring at the ceiling. She grimaced. Working with the other teams was exhausting. Mari had been easy because she was relatively straight forward and didn't have an ego to contend with. Working with Barry had been...well it was great. Since she knew everyone in Central city and they already trusted her, it wasn't difficult working with them, but now came the biggest challenge: Gotham. She met and worked with individual members of the Bat Family, but never the group as a whole. 

There was a knock at the door. "Ms. Smoak." It was Alfred. She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled to the door. 

"Hey Alfred." She put on a brave face as she opened the door. 

"The boys thought you would like some pizza. They're in the living room. In addition, I brought the information on your position at Wayne Enterprises." He handed her a tablet. She nodded. 

"Thank you Alfred." She tried to remember which way the living room was but the thought made her yawn. "I...um." 

The old butler smiled. "I suspected you might be tired, so I brought this-" He pulled a box of pizza out from behind his back. "For you and made your excuses to the boys." Felicity let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you, there are so many stairs in this house and." She reached out and hugged him. "Sorry." She said, pulling back. "It's been a long two months." 

"Not at all, Ms. Smoak." Alfred said, clearing his throat. "I will let you get some rest." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce was sitting in the Batcave when Alfred walked down. "She's settling in, Master Wayne." 

Bruce put a hand to his temple. "Let's just hope she respects boundaries better than Holt and Ramon." He muttered. "I don't want her tinkering with my equipment." He leaned back in his chair and looked over at Barbara's old Batgirl suit. "The sooner Oracle's home the better." 

Alfred bit his lip. He didn't want to tell him as Ms. Gordon had put him in her confidence, but Bruce would need to know eventually. He nodded and left the cave. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Working at Wayne Enterprises was a welcome reprieve. Ever since the board at Palmer Tech had removed her she hadn't had a real paying job. In addition, those who knew who she was thought she'd been removed unfairly and were nice to her. Bruce had put her in the Wayne Foundation offices, running IT and donating computers and tech to impoverished parts of the city and other places in the country. About 3 and a half  weeks into the swap, Barbara called. 

"Hey Babs." Felicity said. "How's life in Star?" 

"Horrible." Barbara said. 

"Well Gotham is great." Felicity looked around at the Batcave, grinning. 

"Really?" Barbara chuckled. "Most people...actually no. No people have ever said that." 

Felicity flopped back on her bed in Wayne Manor. "I know it's crazy, but I really like it here." She looked at the ceiling. "Bruce actually listens to my suggestions and doesn't challenge every one of my decisions. Once I put the fear of loud voice in Jason and Dick they fell in line and Alfred's awesome." She rolled onto her stomach. "I'm going to miss this place." She admitted softly. "Especially having a paying job where I'm actually doing good." 

"Well..." Barbara hesitated. "What if you could keep your job and didn't have to come back to Star?" 

Felicity frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"I'm moving to Detroit." Barbara said. "Thea is too. She's teaming up with Mari and they need a tech and well..." She sighed. "Living in Gotham for so long has really messed me up." 

Felicity bit her lip. "You want me to take over in Gotham." She murmured. 

"Yeah." Barbara said. "It's either you or Curtis, but honestly, I think you'd be a better fit. Curtis is sweet, but he's too...well he's not equipped to handle Gotham long term and Cisco can't leave Central." 

Felicity got up and began pacing. "I don't know, Babs." She looked around the room. "I'll have to think about it...and I kinda want to join your Detroit team." 

"Everyone will, hun." Barbara said. "Just a head's up, I told Bruce I'm leaving so expect...more brooding." 

"He barely talks to me." Felicity mumbled. 

Babs laughed. "He barely talks to anyone. Don't worry." 

When Felicity made her way down to the BatCave that night, Bruce was sitting in the chair. "Hi." She said, looking at him. He turned slowly. "That chair is super uncomfortable." She said conversationally trying to figure out if he was upset. 

"I hear you might be staying on a more permanent basis." He rumbled. Felicity looked around the cave, exhaled, and shrugged. 

"I haven't made my decision yet." She admitted. "But I really like it here and I think I could get used to a permanent job and being with you at night. NOT like that, I mean being down here working with you while you're out fighting crime." She winced and stopped talking. Bruce nodded and Felicity wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a small smile twitch at his mouth. 

"For what it's worth. I hope it's you." He stood. "I've gotten used to your...singular way of looking at things." he swept over to the batsuit. "And I enjoy being with you at night." He gave her an amused look as she turned red.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity sat in front of her phone, unable to call. She'd already called Digg and Thea and she'd asked them to be the one to tell Oliver. Taking a deep breath, she dialed. He answered on the 2nd ring. 

"When are you coming back?" He asked. "Barbara's brewing tea in the lair." 

"Sounds relaxing." Felicity said, annoyed that he hadn't even bothered with small talk, but at the same time grateful. She'd just rip off the band aid. "I'm not...coming back to Star City." 

There was a crash on Oliver's end. "What?" He growled. Felicity shut her eyes. 

"I bought an apartment in Gotham and I like my job here and-" 

"So you're running away." He said. 

Felicity gripped her phone and frowned. "What?" 

"You need space, I get it." He said. "It must be difficult, but-"

"You think" Felicity coughed in disbelief, shaking her head. "You actually think I'm doing this to spite you?" 

"Felicity-" He sounded exasperated. 

"You seriously think that this decision has to do with you?" She cut him off. "I have a job here, Oliver. I'm doing good work and I have friends. Actual non vigilante friends. People I talk to about normal stuff like coffee and weather and politics. I bought a plant. It's a cactus and it's plastic, but I'll graduate up to a real one soon. I managed to read a real book last week. I..." She shook her head. "I'm happy. Really really happy and I would hope that you'd understand that." 

"So what happens with the team?" He snapped. 

"Curtis can take over full time." Felicity said. "I need to do this, Oliver. For me." 

He was silent. Felicity sighed. "I'm hanging up now." She murmured. "I've got to go to the BatCave." She clicked off the phone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce watched Felicity enter the Batcave. She seemed upset. He cleared his throat. She jumped and clutched her chest. "You scared me." She said. 

"I got you something." He said, motioning towards the computers. There was a new chair in front of the consul. "Barbara's old chair was falling about and this one has a cup holder and a-" 

Felicity rushed over to it, a look of delight on her features. Jumping onto it, she sat, leaning back and letting out a small moan of happiness. "Oh my god this is amazing." She shut her eyes. "And I don't even care that I basically made a sex noise. This chair is worth it." 

Bruce smiled. "Welcome to Gotham." 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millaray asked for:  
> Something where she gets to yell at Bruce and Clark for fighting

"Do you bleed?" Bruce growled at Superman in his Bat voice. "Because you will."

Superman glared and was about to punch him when a voice shouted. "Will the two of you stop fighting?"

Both of them turned to look at the voice and Bruce's heart nearly lept of his chest as he caught sight of the owner. "Fe- um...Ms Smoak. Get out of here." What the hell was she doing here? Felicity ignored him and planted herself firmly in between the two heroes crossing her arms and glaring at both of them. Lois Lane followed suit.

"Why are you fighting?" Felicity demanded.

"He dropped an entire city on people's heads." Bruce growled.

"He's branding people." Superman retorted.

"You're capable of killing everyone with a blink of your eye." Bruce shot back.

"You give criminals a death sentence when you sear that symbol of yours into their chests." Superman spat back.

"Because that's better than snapping their necks in front of children?" Bruce hissed.

"Wow." Felicity said. "Come to think of it...you're both awful." She shook her head.

"Yeah." Lois said frowning. "Felicity and I came here to say that the two need to put your differences aside, but...I'm starting to doubt the intelligence of that decision."

"Because Luthor is definitely up to something really shady." Felicity said. "Like take over the world shady."

"And the two of you are too busy hitting each other over the head with your male egos to notice it." Lois agreed.

"You know what we should do." Felicity turned to Lois an excited look in her eyes. "We should call that Amazonian princess."

"Yeah, she seems like she can actually focus on the big bad without unnecessarily competing with people who should be her allies and clearly operate in the same morally gray area." Lois said.

"Plus we can call the White Canary, Vixen, Speedy, Hawkgirl and the Flash. All of who don't have testosterone poisoning." Felicity said, throwing her arm around Lois' shoulder, beginning to walk away.

"Flash doesn't have testosterone poisoning?" Lois sounded disbelieving. Felicity grimaced.

"Flash has less testosterone poisoning." She specified.

Bruce and Superman looked at each other in shock, then turned to look at the two retreating women.

"Hey." Bruce said.

Felicity turned. "Right. Um...have fun with your rain battle. I'm sure it'll be super dramatic."

"Yeah." Lois said. "Just don't damage each other too much. Felicity and I kinda enjoy some pieces of you."

"What?" Bruce and Superman looked at each other. Bruce frowned. Was superman....

"Clark Kent." He growled.

"Bruce Wayne." Superman said slowly.

Felicity and Lois nodded. "You boys play nice now." Lois said.

"We'll come and pick you up when we've saved the world." Felicity waved and left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valarmorghulis asked for Felicity interacting with Harley and or Joker.

Dick ran into the Batcave. "Okay, nobody panic, but Harley kidnapped Felicity." 

Bruce glared at him and swept over to the Batmobile. Barbara gaped at him. "That's exactly the kind of thing we should panic about." She hissed. 

"Where?' Bruce asked, pulling the cowl over his eyes. Dick gulped. "Last I heard she was near the abandoned toy factory she and Joker holed up in that one time." 

Bruce sped away from the cave. Pulling up in front of the factory his heart dropped when he looked up. Felicity was sitting on the edge of the roof, her hands bound behind her back. Harley was next to her with her hammer over her shoulder. He shot an grapple line and climbed the building next to them. If Harley saw him coming she might do something reckless, like push Felicity and run. He had to be smart about this. Moving close, he went around the back, edging closer. He could hear them now. Frowning he listened. Instead of the usual threats it sounded like they were...having a pleasant conversation. 

"I'm just saying Harley, you deserve much better." Felicity said. "He broke out weeks ago and he didn't break you out. You had to do it yourself." 

"But my puddin loves me." Harley's lower lip was quivering. She leaned her head on Felicity's shoulder. "And look at all I do for him. I broke out Arkham by myself, I kidnapped you to lure Batman here so Mista J could off him an all he does is laugh at me an tell me I'm stupid." She began sobbing. Felicity leaned her head on top of Harley's. 

"You should leave him." Felicity said. 

"That's what Red says." Harley sniffed. 

"Ivy cares about you." Felicity said. "I'd pat you on the shoulder, but I'm a bit tied up right now." Harley laughed. 

"You've got jokes, Blondie." She grinned. "You're way more fun than broody bat."

"That's a pretty low bar." Felicity replied, eliciting another giggle from Harley. "If it's not out of line, maybe you should strike out on your own. You broke yourself out. You're more than capable of being thoroughly criminal without help."

Harley furrowed her brow. "You're not just sayin that so I won't hand you over to Mista J?" She asked. She sounded almost...hesitant. As if she really cared about the answer. 

"I really hope you won't." Felicity admitted, "but if I can make you happy, then what do I have to lose?" 

Harley nodded. Then turned towards where Bruce was hiding. "You can take her, Bats." She pulled Felicity away from the edge. "I think I'll go break Ivy out of Arkham."

Bruce was about to protest when Felicity put a hand on his arm. "She needs this." She whispered. Bruce growled. 

"I'll arrest the both of you the second you step out of line." 

"Aye aye Mista B." Harley saluted, grinning at Felicity, she added, "see you around Fe" and ran off. Felicity turned so Bruce could see her bound hands. 

"Little help." She said. 

Bruce crossed his arms. "I don't know." He muttered. "Those kinda fit, seeing as you just aided and abetted a fugitive." 

"So did you." Felicity pouted. "Let me out." 

Bruce rolled his eyes and cut the restraints. "Just don't go near her again." 

"She's nice once you get to know her." Felicity said. "And she needs some time to find herself away from the Joker." She looked over the side of the building and gulped. "How are we getting down?" 

Bruce pulled a grapple from his utility belt. 

"Oh no." Felicity said, backing up. "I'll take the stairs." Bruce grabbed her around the waist and jumped. "Nooooooo." 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constance_Truggle asked for Tony and Bruce vying for Felicity's attention

I based the interaction of the two on this picture on tumblr. The picture is not mine and I don't know the original artist

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce Wayne stormed into Felicity's office at Wayne Enterprises and began drawing the blinds closed. Felicity turned from her computer to watch as he glared and made sure that there was no visibility to the outside. He tapped the glass and seemed satisfied with whatever he heard. Standing back, he crossed his arms, standing in front of the windows.

"Mr. Wayne." Felicity said slowly. He looked over at her.

"This will only take a few minutes." He said. Felicity nodded.

"Okay." She said. "Can I have a clue as to what the "this" that will only take a few minutes is?"

Bruce gave a jerky shake of his head and looked back at the windows. She shrugged. When she'd taken the position at WE she'd been warned that Wayne was eccentric, but after the last four years working with Oliver she hadn't thought too much of the warnings. But weird things had been happening all week. Wayne hadn't had much direct contact with her since hiring her, but the last week, her office had been moved without warning, her access to her company email locked out and she'd been led into a backdoor of the building by security. Yesterday when she'd been about to get lunch from the bodega down the street, her usual order was brought to her office even before she could get up from her desk. Now this.

"Mr. Wayne." She began again, but he held up a hand, looking at his watch. Then he glanced through the blinds. Nodding, he reopened them and left the office. Felicity gaped at the door. What the hell was happening?

 

 

 

Bruce was sitting in the BatCave when the perimeter alarms went off. He didn't move, already knowing exactly who was there. The intruder landed behind him and walked up towards him, each step making a metallic noise that echoed through the cave.

He turned and looked at the other hero.

"Stark." He said as Iron man opened his face plate.

"Batsy." Tony said. "I want her."

"No." Bruce growled. "I hired her. She's my employee and you need to back off."

"You didn't play fair." Tony whined. "You've been Bat Stalking her for the last 3 years and pounced on her the second Palmer Tech removed her as CEO." He crossed his arms. "I want what's mine."

"She didn't want to work for you, Stark." Bruce smirked. "She's never wanted to work for you."

"I'm not asking her to join Stark Industries." Tony smirked. "I'm trying to get her to join the Avengers."

Bruce gripped the armrest of his seat.

"That's right." Tony teased. "And tomorrow, I'm bringing in the big guns."

"What, was the sky writing too subtle?" Bruce asked.

"The marching band, the lobby full of flowers, the billboard. Those were my warm up." He smirked, backing away and closing his faceplate. "Big guns." He said before taking off and flying out of the cave. Bruce smirked. They'd see about that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Barbara ran into Felicity's office.

"Captain America and Thor are downstairs outside the lobby shirtless with boomboxes asking for you." She said.

Felicity blinked and looked at her coffee cup. She clearly hadn't had enough because this had to be a dream. Downing the rest of the cup she coughed and looked at Barbara. "Okay, I should be awake now. Run that by me again?"

Barbara grinned. "Captain America. Thor. Downstairs. Signs with your name. Boomboxes. No shirts."

Felicity practically face planted running out the door. "Excuse me." She pushed her way towards the elevator. Barbara followed. Getting on the elevator she slammed the lobby button. Barbara smirked.

"Eager?" She asked.

"It's been a while." Felicity said. "I'll take what I can get." She fidgeted, bouncing around. Barbara grinned. They watched as the numbers went down. Then the elevator stopped just before the lobby.

"What?" Barbara asked.

"No." Felicity groaned. She hit the doors of the elevator.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bruce checked the security camera. Barbara had played her part, now it was his turn. Walking out the building, he crossed his arms.

Rogers and Thor were standing outside. Thor had a sign with Felicity's name on it and Rogers had the boombox.

"Really Stark?" He said, Tony sauntered over and waved at the crowd.

"Like I said, big guns." He gave Thor an amicable smack on the arm. "And I have the biggest guns."

"My office." Bruce said.

"Not until we see Felicity." Tony said.

"She's a bit stuck at the moment." Bruce replied. "Now get off my property." 

Tony laughed. "Nice try, Brucie. This is the sidewalk, it's public property." 

Bruce cleared his throat and pointed to a sign at the end of the street. "You see that marker? That was put there by the Buy a sidewalk organization that the city started to revitalize certain city blocks." Tony's eyes widened. 

"Would you like to take a guess as to the name on that marker?" Bruce asked, nonchalantly. Tony huffed. Rogers looked at the marker. 

"Property of the Thomas and Martha Wayne foundation." He said. 

"Judas." Tony growled. "I always knew you'd stab me in the back." 

"The Thomas and Martha Wayne foundation." Bruce repeated. "Which means it's mine. So I'll say it again. Get off my property." 

"Thank goodness." Rogers muttered, putting down the boombox and grabbing his shirt. Thor looked disappointed. 

"Are we not going to meet the Lady Felicity?" He asked. 

"Tough break Visigoth." Tony said. 

Clint Barton ran through the crowd with a speedo and Felicity's name painted on his chest. 

"It's over, Hawkeye." Tony said. 

"What?" Barton gaped. "Aw man, no fair." 

When Felicity ran outside 3 minutes later there was no trace of half nude Avengers. 

"The hell?" She asked, looking around. 

"Ms. Smoak." Bruce smirked as she jumped at the sight of him. Barbara came to stand next to her. "I suppose you have a good reason to be out here." 

"We were going to lunch Mr. Wayne." Barbara said. "Felicity was hoping for a beefcake sandwich." 

Felicity glared at her, but cleared her throat and nodded. "Lunch." She said. She and Barbara walked away. Bruce's phone buzzed. It was a text from Tony. 

_She will be mine, bats._

Bruce shook his head. "Not this time." He said. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

That night, Felicity came into her apartment. The light clicked on and Batman was sitting in her chair. Batgirl, and Robin came in through the window. 

"Ms. Smoak." Batman said. "I have a job offer for you." 

Felicity dropped her purse on her coffee table and sat in the sofa across from him. "It took you long enough." She smirked. "Mr. Wayne." 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Ishaqzaade - Felicity and Bruce have a drunken one night stand in Vegas, or Felicity and Bruce drunkenly get married in Vegas.

It was after Cooper. She'd come home that summer, eager to lose herself in anything that could distract her from the pain. Eager to try out her new hair and confidence. Which was what made her enter her fifth casino that week, having banned from the other 4 for counting cards. She sat at the blackjack table, her heart hammering in her chest as she looked at her opponents. A woman in her late thirties with bleach blonde hair, eyebrows that had been drawn high on her forehead, and a tight red dress that she was practically spilling out of. A man in his 50's who was leering at the woman. A smiling older gentleman. there was an empty seat next to her. The dealer had just dealt them the first round of cards when a man slid in next to Felicity. The dealer was about to complain, when she caught sight of the man and swallowed, dealing him in. There was a rumble of irritation from the other players, but no one complained out loud. 

Felicity studied the man as the game went on. He was tall, with dark hair and an extremely handsome face. His eyes were sharp, intelligent. A dark ocean blue whose depths matched their color. He turned to look at her and she shuddered as a small smirk danced across his mouth. Those eyes. She could drown in them. The dealer cleared her throat and Felicity turned her attention back to the table. The others were looking at her, varying degrees of irritation on their faces. It was her bet. Felicity glanced down at her hand. A king and a 9. 19. Putting her cards face down, she smiled. "I'm staying." 

The dealer turned her attention to Mr. Dark and Mysterious. He gave her a small smile and put his cards down as well. "Me as well." 

Creepy leering man was out, he'd gone over. The woman had 17. The older man had 21 even. Mr. Bronte Novel Hero had 20. Felicity frowned; she should be more careful the next hand. She needed to keep her focus on the game. The dealer began the next round. She tried to ignore the man to her left, but somehow remained hyper aware of him. Every move, every twitch or slide of his fingers over the cards she noted. He shifted slightly closer, his mouth next to her ears. Felicity quickly covered her cards. 

"If you're going to count." He murmured. "You should focus better." 

Felicity froze. Her fingers tightening on the cards she had in front of her. She'd never been caught that quickly. Looking over at him in alarm, she noted the smug smile on his features as he focused on the game. He didn't look like he was alerting security and when he saw her staring at him again, he winked.

They completely cleaned out the table. The dealer must have suspected that they were counting, but Mr. Secret seemed to have some pull because she just grit her teeth and didn't say anything.

"You've got some talent." He said as they made their way over to the bar about an hour later.

"You're not going to turn me in, are you?" She asked. He just gave her an enigmatic smile before offering her a seat.

"Not a crime to fleece a rich casino out of a few thousand dollars." He said. "Can I buy you a drink?"  

She should have said no. She should have walked away. Her gut was telling her that this man wasn't what he appeared to be...although he hadn't given her any information. But she was running on the adrenaline of her winnings and having gotten away with counting cards. Sitting in the seat he offered her, she ordered a glass of champagne. 

The rest of the night passed in a haze of drinking and talking. No names were exchanged. For the first time since Cooper's death she felt...exhilarated. It was freeing, not having to be herself. To slip into this persona of a woman who won in casinos and had amazingly attractive men flirt with her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning she woke up in an unfamiliar hotel room, a soreness between her legs and a throbbing in her head. There was bizarre necklace around her throat. It was an old fashioned locket, the type her grandmother might have had. She looked around the room for any clue as to what might have happened the night before. It came to her in pieces, sitting at the bar, drinking, the man reaching to brush her hair out of her eyes. Her closing the distance to kiss him. The rest was foggy. Though the things she did remember made her blush. Covering her face she saw a note on the bedside table. Grabbing it, she read

 _Hello Queen of Hearts_ (That had been the nickname he'd come up with when she'd refused to tell him her real name.) 

_It was a pleasure getting to know you, however briefly it was. The room is paid for until tonight._

_Until next we meet,_

_Your King_

 

She rolled her eyes. What had seemed romantic and mysterious the night before sounded cheesy in the harsh glare of reality in the morning. She got up and looked around the room. It was super fancy. Beyond anything she could ever hope to afford. Getting into the shower, she took a bath, using the expensive bubble bath and got dressed. Leaving the casino, she quickly made her way to the closest pharmacy; she couldn't remember if they'd been safe last night. She was on the pill, but she couldn't be too careful. 

Time passed and she didn't think of the stranger again. But she kept his necklace. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Moira Queen looked down at the woman in front of her, threatening her family. Her lip curled as she laid out in no uncertain terms that should she reveal what she knew to Oliver, she'd loose him. Who did this little impertinent nobody think she was? She was coming up with ways to remove the blonde nuisance when she caught sight of a necklace around her throat. And she recognized it. 

"What a lovely piece." she murmured, reaching out for it. Felicity stepped back. "Where did you get it?" 

She seemed nervous. She must have stolen it. There was only one piece like it in the world and she'd been there when Thomas Wayne had given it to Martha Kane. It should have been hers. Thomas should have been hers. "It was given to me." Felicity said. 

"I highly doubt that." Moira made a grab for it, but Felicity was out of her reach. Running towards the door, she left Queen Mansion. Moira watched her go. If she'd stolen that necklace from Bruce Wayne it was the perfect opportunity to eliminate her...and have Bruce be so grateful that he'd consider allying himself with her family. After all, Bruce could so easily have been her son. She'd fly him in from Gotham to witness her candidacy announcement and have Felicity arrested in front of all of Starling, Oliver and Bruce Wayne. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity nervously watched all the cameras around her as they clamored to get the best angle of the podium. Oliver stood next to her. "Felicity." He asked. "You've been hiding something and I want to know what it is." 

"Nothing's-" She began. 

"Don't say it's nothing." He cut her off, putting his hands on her arms and looking her in the eyes. "Tell me." 

She was about to tell him when Moira walked over, her arm through the arm of someone tall with dark hair. The man looked up and all the air went out of Felicity's lungs. It was the mysterious King of Hearts. She flinched away, pushing her glasses up. 

"Oliver." Moira said. "Look who flew in from Gotham." She grinned. Felicity pressed her lips together. There was no way Moira could know about her one night stand it had been nearly 3 years ago. 

"Bruce." Oliver put his best socialite face on and smiled at the man. He gave Oliver a cursory look, a matching fake smile in place. He looked over at Felicity and the smile faltered and his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. His eyes went down to her throat where she still wore the necklace and a gleam entered them. She shifted, nervous. Her face flushing. She didn't remember much from that night, but whatever she didn't remember must have been good, because her subconscious was telling her to get as close to him as possible.

"Bruce Wayne." he said, holding out his hand.

"Felicity Smoak." She said, he brought her hand to his lips.

"That is such a lovely necklace, Ms. Smoak." Moira's eyes were gleaming in triumph. "Don't you think, Bruce?"

"It is." Bruce looked at Moira. "It was my mother's. But you already knew that." He looked back at Felicity and said. "I gave it to Ms. Smoak the day I married her." 

Around them the reporters and assembled guests were whispering in excitement and anticipation, but their group was struck silent.

"Married her?" Oliver spoke first, looking at Felicity. "You're married?" 

"I'm as surprised as you are." She looked over at Bruce Wayne. He reached into the pocket of his suit and pulled out a piece of paper. Handing it to her, he watched smugly as she read it. It clearly stated that Felicity Meghan Smoak had married Bruce Robert Anthony Wayne. She felt faint; it couldn't be true.

Bruce looked over at Moira and pulling out of her grasp. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think Mrs. Wayne and I have some things to discuss." He offered his arm to Felicity. She took it gingerly, her heart fluttering slightly as she put her hand through the crook of his arm. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a part 2 for the last chapter. I'm going to turn this into a full length story...eventually. For now enjoy this small part of the story from Bruce's point of view.

Bruce swept his eyes across the crowded casino floor. This was the part of his work he hated the most, but he needed complete assurance that no one would question his presence in Vegas. The Royal Flush Gang had been working their way across the country, robbing banks. All of his intel told him they'd hit this casino when the money was being transferred to the bank at 3 am. There was an empty seat at a black jack table. 4 people were about to start a hand. 2 women, 2 men. He took a seat next to the younger of the two women. She was wearing a tight blue dress and was affecting an aloof look, but Bruce wasn't fooled. She was looking at each card that was dealt...she was counting. Bruce sat next to her. The dealer looked at him, annoyed but she recognized him. The hotel manager had probably informed every employee in the building to be on the lookout for him should. As soon as she recognized him she dealt him in.

The card counter was distracted. Him sitting next to her had clearly thrown her off. She lost the first hand. He did as well, but that was okay. It was all part of his plan; appear to lose loudly at cards, pretend to get drunk then find at least one woman to bring back to his suite. That way, if anyone caught sight of Batman taking down the Royal Flush Gang, they would never connect him with Bruce Wayne. She was trying to count again, but he noted that she kept glancing his way. Perfect. She probably recognized him; this could work to his advantage. Leaning close he murmured. "If you're going to count, you should focus better."

She went completely rigid, gripping the cards in front of her. Bruce blinked slightly. That was strange. She clearly thought he was going to alert the management. Maybe she hadn't recognized him? She was staring at him, fear evident in her eyes. He gave her a wink. She relaxed slightly, knowing she was safe. With that out of the way, she brought her attention back to counting again, ignoring him. Her concentration complete, she cleaned out the table. The dealer knew what was happening, but Bruce moved his seat closer to her, making it clear that he would not tolerate anyone removing her.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Bruce asked as they got up. She hesitated and her confident demeanor faltering slightly. For a second he thought she'd refuse. Then she smiled and nodded, taking the seat he offered her.

"So, what brings you to Vegas?" He asked, signalling the bar tender.

She ordered a glass of champagne and leaned back in her chair. "Personal things." She was hiding something. Her fingers twitched slightly and her eyes ducked down. He'd been taught to read micro expressions and he recognized someone who was going through something tragic. After all what type of personal business led a person to count cards in a casino. She was trying to escape from something. The more they talked, the more he was sure she had no idea who she was talking to. She was clearly an idealist and talked about things like saving the world. He knew others around them were beginning to suspect who he was, but she seemed oblivious and in a way, it was relaxing. He might be on a mission, but part of him could pretend; after all they were both strangers in a bar; it was expected that they would have secrets. Besides it was so rare to find someone he could simply talk to. Most women he had one night stands with were models and weren't much for conversation. A part of him wished he'd met her under different circumstances; he wouldn't have minded continuing to talk to her. 

"So what's your name?" He asked, surprised by just how much he wanted to know. She tilted her head, she'd had 3 glasses of champagne and was a bit tipsy.

"What do you think my name is?" She challenged and he couldn't fight his smile.

"I think you." He reached behind her ear and pulled away a card. "Are the queen of hearts." He watched as she flushed, taking the card from his hands. She smiled, looking up at him, her eyes reminding him of a clear summer's day.

"And who might my king be?" She asked.

"Do you need one?" He asked. She shook her head.

"It's not necessary." She said, "but he might be fun to have." Her eyes widened as she realized what she'd said. Bruce chuckled. A lock of her hair escaped her up do and he reached to brush it behind her ear. She brought her hand up over his. They stared at each other, frozen for a second. Then she breached the divide to press her lips against his. She tasted like lipstick and champagne. It was a tentative kiss, as though she wasn't sure if he wanted to respond or if she was doing it correctly. He smiled and pulled her closer, his tongue teasing her lips. She sighed and parted them slightly, her hands gripping at the front of his blazer. She was intoxicating and he even though he'd only pretended to drink he felt his head spin. He pulled her closer. 

"We need your help." 

The strange voice broke through his haze and he turned to glare at the intruder. It was a woman clutching a man next to her. They were both drunk and seemed completely unaware that they'd interrupted something. Bruce growled, his grip on the blonde tightened. She was blushing furiously. 

"What is it?" She asked. 

"We're getting married!" The brunette said. "I'm Allie, this is Marcus." She hugged her fiancee.

"Congratulations." Bruce said flatly.

"We need witnesses, could the two of you please help us?" Allie pouted. "Please, it's for love." 

Bruce was going to refuse, but the woman next to him's eye were shining and she nodded. 

"I'd be happy to." She said. Allie let out a squeal and threw her arms around her, jumping up and down. Bruce sighed. He didn't want to help Allie and Marcus get married. He wanted to continue kissing his mystery woman. But the only way to stay close to her was to help the other couple go through with their stupid ceremony." 

"Where is this happening?" He grumbled. 

That was how he found himself standing at an altar with the blonde next to him watching Allie and Marcus getting married by an Elvis impersonator. It was about 5 minutes into the ceremony that he realized something was wrong. There were two marriage licenses in front of fake Elvis. His eyes widened as fake Elvis turned to them and said. "I'll get to you two love birds in a minute. Thank you, thank you very much," in a terrible Elvis accent. The blonde was staring up at the ceiling at the different tea lights and hadn't heard him. There were tears falling from her eyes. 

"It's so beautiful." She whispered. "Like stars." 

"Maybe we should go." He suggested. 

She shook her head. "We need to make sure that Allie and Marcus' marriage is legal." She insisted. "They're in love and that's important. Life is so short and you never know when someone you love is going to leave you." Her eyes widened and he realized she'd revealed more than she'd ever intended to. She turned and he heard a sniff as she wiped her eyes. She clearly hadn't realized that this wedding had inadvertently become her own. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter assumes that Felicity moved to Gotham after she left Oliver and had Bruce help with Damien Dahrk. As a result they fell in love and started dating.

Felicity glanced across the gala and sighed. Laurel was holding on to Oliver, laughing loudly at something the person in front of her had said.

"Should I be worried?" Bruce asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up at him. He shook his head.

"You keep looking over at them." He said, not bothering to motion in Oliver and Laurel's direction. She swallowed, shaking her head.

"I'm not jealous." She insisted.

"I didn't say you were." Bruce drew her to the side.

"I'm just...disappointed." She sighed, grabbing a glass of champagne and glaring into the bottom of the glass.

"You do know why he brought her, right?" Bruce said.

"Because they're dating." Felicity grumbled, remembering the exact conversation she'd had with Laurel where she'd gleefully told her that she and Oliver were dating again.

"No." Bruce said. "Because you're happy and he doesn't like that."

Felicity smiled up at him. "I'm happy?" She said, amused. "You seem very confident about that, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smirked. She could feel Oliver's gaze on them and she forced herself to look ahead at Bruce, not back. "Oh I am." Bruce replied. "Face it, I may be one of the best things that's ever happened to you."

Felicity hummed. "Really? Because I have it on good authority that I may be the best thing that's happened to you." She grinned, happy that playful Bruce was out. 

"Whose authority?" Bruce asked, resting his hand on her hip. 

"Alfred's." 

Bruce nodded solemnly. "I suppose he might know a thing or two about me." 

"He might." Felicity agreed, imitating his nod. Bruce glanced at the floor and took the champagne glass from Felicity's hand, putting it on the tray of a passing waiter. Expecting protests, he pressed her closer to him. 

"A dance?" He asked. 

Felicity sighed, slumping her shoulders as she murmured, "well since you've taken away my booze." Bruce shook his head. 

"I appreciate your sacrifice, Ms. Smoak." Leading her to the dance floor, he took the lead as a waltz began. Felicity tried to relax, but Oliver's eyes followed her around the room. 

"I'm disappointed because..." She began. Bruce slowed, looking down, waiting for her to explain. "I just want him to be happy. I'm not disappointed because he's not with me, I left him and it was the right decision. But I know he and Laurel will hurt each other." 

"You can't fix everyone, Felicity." Bruce said. "People will make their own mistakes. And it's difficult for some people to let themselves be happy." 

"You seem to be doing okay." Felicity put her arms around his neck, pulling his head lower towards her. The corner of Bruce's mouth twitched upwards. 

"Well, I'm smart enough to appreciate when I've got a good thing." He swayed slightly, causing Felicity to grip him tighter and laugh. Oliver and Laurel were glaring at them, but Felicity ignored them. Bruce was right, people were going to make their mistakes and as much as she would have liked for Oliver to find someone to make him happy, she couldn't fix it. She should focus on her own happiness with Bruce. 

"I am too." She stopped dancing. She was about to do something bold and possibly certifiable, but she was sure of what she wanted. "Bruce I love you, will you marry me?" 

He blinked down at her, his mouth slightly parted. Her heart pounded in her ears and her arms trembled. Was he going to say no? 

"Felicity-" 

At that moment the lights went down, a spotlight hit them and Bruce sighed, shutting his eyes. "Turn it off, Alfred." He smiled, pulling a black ring box out of his pocket. "She beat me to it."  


End file.
